


The Recordings

by upsettiwithspaghetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Divorce, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Dates, Heavy Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lots of Hurt, M/M, completely dialogue, recorded logs, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettiwithspaghetti/pseuds/upsettiwithspaghetti
Summary: [recording startShiro: You won’t listen! You just hear whatever you want! Lance only wants what Lance wants and doesn’t give a shit about anyone else, does he?!Lance: Shiro, it’s not like that-Shiro: Just.. leave me alone! I’m leaving okay? My shit will be out by the end of the week. I’ll have Keith come get it.Lance: Shiro- Shiro! No, wait! Shiro? Shiro! I know you can hear me! Don’t slam that- door... I..[recording stop: time- 5m37s]——————————After Shiro leaves him, Lance needs some kind of healthy coping mehanism. So he records. He talks to his recorder instead of people. The recorder that’s been with him since a year into the relationship, back when they were dating. It recorded dates, fights, big moments, their wedding, everything. And now it recorded the end.





	1. lance’s logs: log 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters in this are gonna be short a lot, especially when it’s just Lance recording. Please keep that in mind!!

**log 001**

[ _recording start]_  
Lance: Uh... hello. My name is Lance Shiro- no. Sorry. I uh. Sorry.

[ _recording stop: time-16s]_

[ _recording start]_  
Lance: The time is four thirty-two am, July seventeenth, twenty eighteen. My name is Lance McClain, and it’s been one day since my ex-husband left me. I.. guess I deserved it. Maybe I didn’t. I’m not sure at the moment. Anyways, I’m recording these because my therapist said it would be good to look back on them in the future. Not sure I’d want to, but if I am... Hey, future me. God... No! What do I even sa- 

[ _recording stop: time-45s]_

[ _recording start]_  
Lance: Log one. The time is four fifty-one am, July seventeenth, twenty eighteen. My name is Lance McClain, and it has been one day since my ex-husband, Takashi Shirogane, split things off. I’m currently using a script, for future reference. Shiro and I.. we used to be the best couple. We were closer than anyone should have the right to be. He knows everything about me. There’s nothing he doesn’t know. And.. that’s okay, I guess. That’s how it is. He’s probably not regretting leaving. After all, I’m just another page in his book, I don’t matter that much. He’ll be fine on his own. I, on the other hand, am suffering greatly. I’ve had two hours of sleep total in the past two days. Not a good total, but coffee is a life saver. I should attempt to nap. I have work today. I’m also expecting the divorce papers in the mail within the next week or so. Thats gonna be a fun birthday present. That’s all for today.

[ _recording stop: time- 2m36s]_

 

 


	2. lance’s logs: log 002

**log 002**

[ _recording start]_

Lance: Log 002. It is currently three twelve pm, August first. Lance here! I know I skipped... a couple days, but I really needed that break. I still haven’t gotten the divorce papers. Nothing has come from Shiro. I asked Keith if Shiro would send them, he said he’d check, and hasn’t said anything since. It’s been a few days, so it think it’s safe to assume that I’m not getting an answer. Damn.. it’s like a waiting game. I sit here every day and debate whether or not I’ll be starting my first, and hopefully last, divorce process. I don’t want to start one at all, but Shiro and I just didn’t work out. Oh! Also, it’s technically our two year anniversary, so, as normal, I went out and bought two cupcakes,one with blue frosting, one with purple. And then I ate the blue one. Usually I’d eat the purple one, as it represents Shiro, but I threw that one into the trash. I didn’t want it, in truth. It’s not that I don’t want Shiro to come back, I really.. really do, but still. He left, so might as well get over it. I also went out on a really long walk. Made it all the way to the beach. Which is about.. forty-five minutes away? Maybe? I dunno. I put all my shit in one of those waterproof necklace phone holder thingies, you know those. All I had was my keys my phone and some money, so it fit. And then I just pretty much stood in the water for a really long time until I realized I was gonna freeze my ass off on the way home. And I did. It sucked ass. But now I’m back, and I spent a good anniversary on my own. It was awesome. And I’m gonna make pizza for dinner. The kind where you make your own crust and all that. The really good kind. Oh- huh. Okay. Well, the doorbell just rang, so let’s go see who showed up. It’s probably Hunk. I’ll be back.

[ _recording stop: time-5m6s]_

 

[ _recording start]_

Lance: Okay! I’m back! And with flowers! Which is as weird as it sounds. Some random guy shows up, hands me the flowers, and when I asked if he knew who they came from, he said they were an anonymous send. That’s pretty much the creepiest fucking thing to send to someone on their anniversary. Maybe it was a mistake? Or one of my friends? Who knows. It does have my favorite flowers in it... which must be a coincidence, considering the fact that Shiro was the only person who knew about my favorite flowers. It’s fine. Also, all of his stuff is gone. The house feels... really really empty. I’ve been kinda happy for most of this log, but now it’s gonna get sad. Sorry. But, he left one of his sweatshirts and his house key in a pile on the kitchen counter. I wore it a few times before washing it and giving it to Keith so he’d give it back to Shiro. It was... hard to part with. It was the last piece of him I had to hold. Great.. now I’m crying. Sorry. So.. yeah. I really.. really really really... really fucking miss him... it’s like.. losing a part of yourself. You just.. you don’t get it back. You don’t. I should go.. I really don’t think I should keep crying over him. See you in the next log. Okay... bye. Lance, out.

[ _recording stop: time-4m59s]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one was a bit longer than the last. More words. Some little mysteries, though. Who sent the flowers? Why didn’t Keith answer? Where are the divorce papers? Who knowssssssss? Well, I do, but that’s beside the point. The next chapter will probably be one of the fights. Se ya then!


	3. date logs: engagement

[ _recording start]_

Shiro: Is.. is this thing on? How the hell do you work this? Here..? Wait that didn't do anything... oh! The red blinky light is on! It does work! Okay, so, I kinda stole Lance's recorder because I know he likes to record everything, and I thought since I'm gonna propose to him today, he'd like it if I recorded it. I bought him a pretty little ring.. it's a silver band with blue diamonds set into it and it has 'by the sea' engraved into the inside of it. I think he's really gonna like it. God.. I'm fucking terrified. Am I allowed to cuss on here? Is he planning on showing this to our kids?! God I hope not.. that would be one hell of an embarrassing situation. Well, now I'm just getting into my own head. Shit. Okay, so, I'm taking Lance to dinner tonight at his favorite place by the shore and then we're gonna take a walk on the beach and I'm gonna propose. God, I hope I don't drop the ring into the sand. I think I'd sob. No, I know I'd sob. I'd feel so bad for my poor Lancey. I love him so much... I'm ready to spend my entire life with him. Have silly fights and get over them, be together through everything, adopt kids like we've always talked about... I know it's gonna be perfect. Oops, Lance is gonna get home soon, I better stop recording. See you in a little while!

[ _recording stop: time-6m26s]_

 

[ _recording start]_

Shiro: Okay, so, I’m halfway across the beach from Lance at the moment because I made him go get my wallet since I left it at dinner, so, I’m just gonna stick you in my pocket and wait. Okay. You can do this, Takashi.. it’s just a... giant, life changing moment.

Lance: Shiro! I got your wallet babe!

Shiro: Stop waving it, silly! Come on, I’ve got a surprise!

Lance: What is it? Why are you knee- Shiro. Takashi Shirogane. Don’t you dare.

Shiro: Lance, these past four years have been the greatest days of my life. I really love being with you. I love you. So much. Will you marry me?

Lance: Yes... Yes! Yes! Of course.. oh my god... Taka... I love you.. oh my god..

Shiro: Don’t cry! You can’t-

[ _recording stop: time-10m2s]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it’s about to get really fucking sad. These older logs will come up as Lance finds them, and the next log after them will be a reaction. So, needless to say, get ready for some angst.


	4. lance’s logs: log 003

**log 003**

 

[ _recording start_ ]

Lance: Hey, Jarvis. Yep, I’ve named my recorder Jarvis. Don’t judge me. So, I.. found the engagement log. And.. well.. yeah. Fuck. It’s really weird to listen to the person you thought loved you so much talk about you when you were together after breaking up with with them. It’s super fucking crazy. Honestly hate it. Its one of the shittiest feelings to hear all that living stuff after he just.. left. Fucking left. I’m done with him. I’ve decided it. I’m done with Shiro. On another note, I’ve received flowers everyday- Wait, shit, I forgot to say the date. Well, it’s been four days since I last recorded. It’s August 5, 2018. Is that five days? I dunno. I don’t care, either. Yeah, well, someone’s sent me a lot of flowers. Only my favorites. It’s kinda freaky, they’re all from some anonymous person, and I don’t know what to do with it. After all, the only person who knew my favorite flowers was Shiro. He was the only person who ever cared enough to listen, but he’s gone and no one cares anymore. No one gives a shit. I haven’t seen Keith, Hunk, Allura, Pidge, Coran, anyone. No one texts me back or calls or even starts conversations. Keith used to send me memes, but even that’s stopped. Literally the only people I’ve talked to are my family. And this guy I hooked up with and am now ghosting. He was creepy as hell. His name was Rolo. Like the candy. No joke. But alas, even he didn’t give a shit. What can you expect from people nowadays? Jack shit, that’s what. Absolutely nothing. And that’s what I see now. I owe the universe nothing, and it owes me nothing. And it won’t give me anything either. The universe has said a big ‘fuck you, Lance.’ Well, Yeah. That’s.. that’s the universe. It says fuck you and doesn’t help you out ever. It’s one big, fucked up clump of stars and planets. One that I used to be fascinated with. I used to love fate, and stars and all that. And now I see it’s just gonna screw you over in the end. So that’s it. There’s no point in life. We’re born to die, and when we die we’re forgotten about after a few years. ‘By the Sea.’ You know, it’s still on my finger. I say I let go and that I’m done, but I’m still wearing the ring. I’m still... wearing it. I don’t want to take it off. I know when I take it off it’s over and it’s gone. Shiro’s not coming back. Ever. So I’ll keep it on, and I’ll move on with it. I think. That’s all for today. Probably. Lance, out.

 

[ _recording stop: time-20m6s_ ]

 

[ _recording start_ ]

Lance: Heyo, Jarvis. It’s same day, about seven at night. I just got another vase of flowers, but it has an envelope in it this time. So we’re gonna open it. On record. So, for the record, I’m tearing it open. There’s a blue origami crane inside, the type Shiro used to fold. And a letter. For the record, the letter says.... oh. The letter says ‘by the sea, forever at last.’ The inscriptions on my engagement and wedding rings. There’s nothing else on here. So, a crane, more flowers, and a cryptic message. You know, I should just date the flower delivery guy. He comes here often enough. Say fuck it to these cryptic ass flowers. I don’t need them. Fuck you and your ‘by the sea, forever at last’ shit, anonymous person! Fuck you!

[ _recording stop: time-7m57s_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that one was.. hard to write. And that’s fun. Anyone catching on to the flower guy? It’s gonna get weird soon. Sorry I haven’t updated in a hot minute, school started back up and it’s been hella busy. But I’l try to update more, I promise!


	5. lance’s logs: log 004

**log 004**

 

[ _recording start_ ]

Lance: Okay, so you just talk, and it records you. Sound good?

Adam: Uh, Yeah. I guess so.

Lance: Alright then. Hey, Jarvis. It's August... eighth? I think? It's 2018 still, though. So that's all I know. Well, today I have a friend slash brother with me! Introduce yourself!

Adam: Uh... Hi. I'm Adam. I'm also part of the Shiro's ex husband club, but I'm not mad at him like Lance. We were too young and dumb when we married. So that's that. Lance's friends are all dicks so now I'm here so replace them.

Lance: For the record, Adam is doing finger guns. This is the best day of my life. So, today, we're just chilling in my house because Adam had to come over at two in the morning and hold me as I sobbed until we both fell asleep. Get yourself an Adam, but not mine.

Adam: Lance, you literally told me that you hated me last night. Twice.

Lance: That's bit the point. So yeah. Shiro hasn't sent the divorce papers still, Adam is the only friend who talks to me other than Coran, who I've learned is just bad at technology, and I'm still getting flowers everyday. They came while Adam was here, so we're going to open the envelope together.

Adam: Please don't sob again.

Lance: I'll try. So, for the record, I'm opening it. Now I'm pulling out a card. For the record, the card says 'my deepest and dearest' and that's where it ends. What's the deepest? Who is the dearest? Is it an apology? What does this mean?!

Adam: Bud, calm down, it's just a note.

Lance: But it's cryptic! First my ring inscriptions, and now this!

Adam: How about we turn off the recording and go watch the Little Prince while drinking hot cocoa?

Lance: Okay... Lance, out.

[ _recording stop: time-15m1s_ ]

 

[ _recording start_ ]

Adam: Hi Jarvis. This is Adam. Same day, same year. Just later. Lance is dead asleep, so I'm recording now. He's been hit really hard by his and Shiro's split recently. I know he doesn't show it, but it's ruining him. He's so broken down by it. I worry about him.. I worry a lot. I’m not sure what he’d do if Shiro came back.. or if he actually got the papers, which, at least Coran and I know he won’t. But.. you know. That’s another story for another day. But still.. I need to be here for Lance when he has no one else. I need to take care of him. He’d struggling. I want to help him through. When I divorced Shiro it was peaceful.. we both knew it was for the best, and we’re still friends, but these two split out of nowhere. Not a single person in the universe saw it coming. If was so spontaneous.. it was almost like they just.. jumped to the worst case scenario out of nowhere. I don’t know.. I’m going to let Lance sleep in peace now. See ya, Jarvis.

[ _recording stop: time- 10m7s_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe in the next few chapters I’ll reveal flower guy. Maybe I’ll keep teasing. ;) You’ll never know.


	6. shiro’s logs: log 001

**log 001**

 

[ _recording start_ ]

Shiro: Uh... Hello. My name is Takashi Shirogane, and it’s currently six fifty-seven on August seventh. I bought myself a recorder. Lance used to to this... I wonder if he still does.. he probably hates me now. I tried writing a letter to him, but Coran said it never made it to him. Adam had to force me to get out of bed today. I’m currently living at his place. It’s nice... he’s a good friend. But I’ve been in bed since Lance and I broke up.. of course I’ve gotten up to use the bathroom, and I showered once. But today I had to get up and shower and get dressed like an actual adult. So I went and I bought one of these so I could get everything out. Like Lance did. God... I miss him.. I really do. I wish he’d gotten my letter.. I need him to know I’m sorry. That I need him in my life and I was stupid. That I regret everything I said and I won’t make any more excuses. But he’ll never get that letter, I guess. God, this is so stupid!

[ _recording stop: time-6m59s_ ]

 

[ _recording start_ ]

Shiro: Hello, recorder. It’s Shiro. Again. I just.. I want Lance to be here to hold me and make me feel less stupid and useless.. I’m the worst. I should just.. be a crazy cat man. Cats of every kind. Maybe that would be comforting. I don’t fucking know. Adam and Coran have been planning some kind of shit, I don’t care enough to listen in, though. Adam needs to get home so I can hug someone.. seriously... I know I look beefy and scary but I just need a hug... real bad... I need a hug and someone to cry on while laughing over stupid inside jokes that we made up while drunk at two am at college parties, but that person fucking hates me. God.. I miss you, Lancey. If you ever hear this. I miss you.

[ _recording stop: time-7m0s_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much do y’all hate me? I hope it’s a lot because same.


	7. lance’s logs: log 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a little while, I just suffered the loss of my grandpa and it hasn’t completely hit me yet.

**log 005**

 

[ _recording start_ ]

Adam: Hey Jarvis. Adam here. It's go time. Lance has gotten all the parts of Shiro's letter and all the flowers, now to arrange them. See, the problem is, when Coran got the letter in the post office it had ripped in half, so we had to piece it together. And now it's done. So the whole point of me recording this is so we have it cemented. It's go time. And hopefully... hopefully this works. Lance is out at the grocery store, the pieces of the letter are arranged, now to get my ass out of here before he gets back. Luckily we live in the same neighborhood, so I just walked over here. I gotta head home. See you soon, Jarvis. Adam, out.

[ _recording stop: time-2m8s_ ]

 

[ _recording start_ ]

Lance: Heyo, Jarvis. It's Lance again, August twenty-seventh. I know, I know, I haven't recorded much. But life's been pretty normal. I'm starting to move on, despite the word flowers. But they sto- What the fuck? What... 'My darling Lance, my deepest and dearest apologies, I horribly messed up and now I'm the reason you're gone...' Oh.. oh my god. 'I know you'll either never receive this or not care when you do, but know that I won't send those divorce papers. Don't expect them. I don't want to give up, Lance. I want to be with you. You mean the world to me, baby. And even if you don't come back in this life, I promise we'll meet in the next and we'll be happy. I'll see you by the sea, forever at last. Love and apologies, Takashi.'

[ _recording stop: time-8m10s_ ]

 

[ _recording start_ ]

Adam: Lance, you cant just cry under the covers for the rest of your life. No, you can't. Yes, you do. Yes, you do. Food is a necessity, young man. And so is using the bathroom. That's disgusting, don't use it in your pants. What are you, two?

Lance: Can you stop being a dick and leave me alone? Why are you recording?!

Adam: When you poke more than just your head out maybe. And so you can always know how childish you're being.

Lance: Stop! Give me Jarvis!

Adam: Stop acting five.

Lance: Give- it!

Adam: Stop you're going to break it!

Lance: I'm no- NO!

[ _recording stop: time-6m15s_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, poor Jarvis is broken. Poor boy.


	8. lance’s logs 2.0: log 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the death of poor Jarvis a way to give myself a break from writing? Maybe. Has it been a month since I posted? Maybe. Did I post this abhot minute ago on my amino but forgot to post here? Maybe.
> 
> It’s fine tho, cause I’m back! And I’m hella depressed, so guess what that means!!!!!!
> 
> !!NEW ANGST FIC COMING SOON!!
> 
> And no, that’s not a reference to the upcoming Adam/Lance spin-off of this. Btw, that spinoff’s first chapter replaces this one. So if you’d rather read that, read from the first chapter on. If you read both? I applaud you. If you read just this one? Lit! Keep on goin as normal! :) <3

[ _recording start_ ]

Lance: Hey y’all. Lance here. It’s February fourteenth, twenty-nineteen! Or should I say, bi-teen? Sorry, sorry, I love that joke. It’s just.. so goo-....d. Ah. That must be one of the neighbors welcoming me. Oh yeah, a lot has happened since summer! I moved out of my old house, I got a puppy, her name is Azul! And I moved to this amazing apartment in town, it’s a new building, and I’m finally away from that house where... you know. Oh, yeah! The knocking. I better go get that.

[ _recording stop: time-2m0s_ ]

 

[ _recording start_ ]

Lance: Okay, so we’re at the door time to meet our new neighbor. Hello- Oh my god.

Shiro: Oh Uh...

Lance: I-

Shiro: Can... we start this over?

Lance: Start what over?

Shiro: Like... you close the door, and when you open it again, we’ve never met.

Lance: Uh... yeah. Yeah we can. Well uh... bye?

Shiro: Bye.

Lance: Holy Shiro.

Shiro: Hey, I’m your new neighbor, Takashi Shirogane. I go by Shiro, though. I brought cookies.

Lance: I’m Lance. Lance McClain. And I like cookies. And hot guys. Come on in, Shiro.

Shiro: Oh no, I don’t have too much time, I’m meeting my twin for lunch. He gets pissy when I’m late. That’s siblings for you.

Lance: Oh trust me, I have four and an in-law. And a ton of cousins. I know how it feels.

Shiro: Well, I hope to see you soon, Lance. Enjoy the cookies!

Lance: I will! See you! Holy shit! Oh my god. I’m neighbors with my ex, but at the same time... he’s not gonna be my ex. We’re staring over. Yeah. Yeah! New neighbors. Me and Shiro, neighbors... and maybe more in the future... Eek! I’m so excited!

[ _recording start: time-12m7s_ ]

 

[ _recording start_ ]

Lance: You won’t believe what just happened! Shiro asked me to go to dinner with him tomorrow! Is it a date? Maybe. Oh, I hope it’s a date. Azul, I might be going on a date! I know baby! It’s so exciting! Speaking of Azul, she’s this gorgeous double Merle, poor thing was thrown out by her breeder. They thought she was deaf and blind, but she’s actually just a little clumsy. And she can’t hear the best, so you have to be a little louder, but that’s okay, because she’s just the best. Aren’t you, babygirl?! Well, I better call Adam and tell him. He probably set this up. Well, I’ll go now. See you! Happy Valentines, future me. And maybe future Shiro.

[ _recording stop: time-7m34s_ ]


End file.
